


Mistletoe

by lovibf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, NO BETA we die like tommy in angst fics, Open Relationships, Polyamory, SO, but i gotta get views, dream go brrrr kiss george, dtao3, i fucking hate using that tag, i hate that tag, im back, its 9am please i’m struggling, just a little drabble for all u hoes on christmas eve, pain is pain, sapnap is good at this, sapnap is sweet, technically my first work if you look at my account but, this isn’t actually my first rodeo, why am i forgetting how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovibf/pseuds/lovibf
Summary: “What are you gonna do about it, Dream?”“I’m going to kiss you, George.”“Will Sapnap mind?”“Oh, George. Baby.” Dream smirked as George’s cheeks flushed at the nickname. “Sapnap never minds.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone am back,,, if u followed me for MCR content i am sad to say that i will no longer be posting that!! i am back with MINECRAFT baby,,,,
> 
> speaking of which, i recognize that Sapnap, George and Dream are all straight. this is mostly a self indulgent fic,,,, an idea i had ages ago and needed to write lol.
> 
> if Sapnap, George or Dream ever express being uncomfortable with this, it will be removed immediately. if i find out this fic has been spread onto other platforms (wattpad, etc) i will remove this immediately.
> 
> hope u guys are doing good!!! i love u all very very much happy holidays my loves

“Well, would you look at that.”

“Mistletoe?” Dream sighed, glancing at the plant above George’s head. This was his chance. This was it. _This was it._

Things had been “tense” between the two for a while, soft touches and glances shared at the oddest of times, their jokes becoming a little too real. Despite the fact that they lived together, Dream and George had never fooled around- George most likely assumed that Sapnap and Dream were in a closed relationship (not true) or that they just weren’t interested (also not true). Dream knew people were catching on, the tweets becoming more and more truthful every day, people accusing them of baiting. 

It’s not baiting if it’s true, right?

Dream took half a step closer to George, their feet almost touching. 

“What are you gonna do about it, Dream?” They were so close to each other. Dream could feel George’s hot breath wash over his face. It made him shiver.

Dream knew Sapnap was in the next room over- he knew his boyfriend could hear every word they’d been saying. They’d been discussing this for so long, waiting for so long to have George.

“I’m going to kiss you, George.”

“Will Sapnap mind?”

“Oh, George. Baby.” Dream smirked as George’s cheeks flushed at the nickname. “Sapnap never minds.”

“Kiss me then, fool.”

And with that, Dream’s hands slid into George’s hair, foreheads together, George’s hands settling naturally on his hips. Dream kissed him hard and deep, their mouths fitting together perfectly, George’s back arching up so he could attempt to match Dream’s height. 

From an outsider perspective, you’d think they’d been kissing each other for years. 

Sapnap was in the doorway at this point, watching his lovely boyfriend kiss George under the mistletoe. He smiled softly to himself, and chuckled when the two broke apart, and George looked at him from over Dream’s shoulder. 

“How’d that feel, George?” Sapnap laughed, vaguely mocking, mostly not. 

“Hmm, I’m not sure. How about you come here and give me a kiss too, so I can see who’s better.”

Sapnap knew Dream was infinitely better at kissing than him, having experienced it first hand. But still, he walked towards George, stopping briefly by Dream’s side to kiss his cheek, before he held George’s jaw with one hand, sliding the other under his shirt. George’s hands settled on his shoulder, and he breathed a soft, small “ _Not fair._ ”

Sapnap only chuckled and kissed the corner of George’s mouth, once on each side, before leaning in to press their lips together. Sapnap grazed his teeth against George’s lip, scratching at George’s back and rubbing the skin on his neck, almost forgetting that Dream was there until his boyfriends hand snaked into his hair and pulled lightly.

“Slow down there, Sapnap. He’s not used to this.”

Sapnap felt George’s knees buckled at Dream’s voice. He laughed, watching George turn a darker shade of red than before. 

“Shall we take this to a different room? The bedroom, perhaps?”

“ _Please_ ,” was all that George said, letting Dream pull him in for another kiss before Sapnap’s hand closed around his wrist, leading him out of their dining room, down the hall.

George was in for a lucky night. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello i hope u enjoyed!! first fic in like three months so i am hoping this goes well
> 
> i know it’s short but yeah,,, just something sweet and cute to end the year
> 
> please keep an eye out for more coming :) i just wanted to put something out before the end of the year:)) 
> 
> i love u all so so so much


End file.
